


Guardian

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I wanted to do was take that ship out on an expedition into the unknown ocean and come back with a report good enough to cover the marine life section of a magazine, but instead, a storm hits and I get shipwrecked on an island. Could it get any worse than that? Yes, it could, because I'm pretty sure this island isn't located anywhere on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

The heat was killing me. I swear, my pale skin never did well when the sun was too focused on it. Was it just me or was it hotter than normal for winter? Damn, what the hell happened? Where am I? My vision began to clear after going through a blurry refocusing process. I pushed myself from the sandy ground and sat up to look around. Nothing but a beach stretched out on either side of me, the vast empty ocean ahead. The waves brought in pieces of what looked like ship parts along with other things that had been onboard. I looked back over my shoulder to see a dense jungle made up of colors I hadn't seen plants to have. I tried to mentally map out the route we had taken overseas so I could get an idea of where I landed but I must have taken one too many knocks to the head. All I remembered was the intense storm that made it hard to sail.

And the whirlpool! It was huge!

How the hell did I survive that? Did anyone else survive?

I slowly got to my feet and groaned at the soreness deep in my muscles. I was definitely going to bruise. I checked to make sure that was the only injury I sustained and came across a gash across my back. I flinched when the tip of my finger brushed it. Great, I couldn't reach it to at least attempt to patch it up. I sighed and absentmindedly wrung out the salt water from my ragged clothes. I had no idea what I would do from here.

Should I find a source of drinkable water or food? Or should shelter be the first priority?

Dammit. Just my luck to get shipwrecked my first time out at sea. I knew I should have just stayed home. Adventure called though. I liked to travel and explore but survival was a whole other thing. I had to find out where I was as soon as possible. The freezing cold waves lapped at my feet and legs, making me jump into motion to escape them. I began a quick pace towards the first line of foliage. I wrapped my arms around my body as soon as I broke through into the jungle.

Strange sounds surrounded me and the air dropped a little. I looked up to see that the weird colored trees and plants practically blocked out the sky. I felt vulnerable and cold since I was still soaked. I shivered and then started making my way through the damp surroundings. I kept walking, staying alert for anything useful as well as dangerous. I didn't know how long I had been walking until the sound of something snuffling in the undergrowth ahead made me freeze. I crouched down just in time to see the big creature raise its head to sniff at the wind. My eyes widened and I bit my lip to keep myself from cursing out loud.

What the hell was that thing!

It had a face like a lizard but walked like a dog. Scales covered its body and spikes lined its back all the way to the base of the long tail. It let out a breath and its ears flicked before it turned its yellow slit eyes in my direction.

Shit!

I tried to move as slowly as possible but it growled and then keened a call into the air. Others came running and it was then that I got up and started running too. I could hear them clumsily crashing behind me as I ran, trying not to trip on anything. I was gasping for breath soon and slightly panicking. If I slowed down I would be caught so I fought harder. Disgustingly, sweat began sliding down my face. I stumbled on a root and had to push my hair out of my face so I could see but it was too late. I slid on a patch of mud and fell down an incline. The natural slip-and-slide I sped down took me far from those things but also to a destination that could easily be worse. I reached out to try and stop myself but I only ended up upsetting my momentum so that my arm scraped against a protruding rock. It jarred bone, stung nerves, and spilled blood. I bit off the scream building in my throat and blinked away the tears just in time to see the rushing river I was dropped into unceremoniously.

I traveled a ways down it before seeing a drop ahead. I scrambled to grab at something again but I came up empty and fell over the edge. I was only in the air seconds before I hit cold water below with a smack and sunk under. It was clear enough to see perfectly once I was under. My body hurt and all I really wanted to do was let myself sink, but instead, I gathered the rest of my strength and swam for shore. Big green fish shot past me and at one point climbing over a rock to rest temporarily turned out to be a giant sharp edged turtle shell. It swam away as soon as I was off. I finally reached the shore and dragged myself out just enough where I was mostly on soft earth and less in the water. When I was sure I was securely on solid ground I let myself collapse. I took in shallow breaths and hoped nothing decided to eat me while I took the time to rest. My eyes fell closed and I was lost to my exhaustion.

Something was touching me when I started to come back into consciousness. I groaned at the returning pain and suddenly whatever was touching me disappeared. I tried pushing off the ground but cried out when my injured arm took all my weight and I fell on my side. I held the arm to me and curled up in pain, cringing when the torn skin of my back protested with the flexing skin. I waited for the pain to dull a little before trying again. I slowly sat up and something slid off my back.

I reached behind me to pick up a wide leaf slathered with some kind of paste. I then realized that my arm had another similarly prepared leaf wrapped around it. I shook it off with a grimace. I blushed when I noticed my lack of clothes. I still had my bra and boy shorts on but my shirt and pants had been removed. I found them nearby and hurriedly pulled them on. That dip in the water cleaned me and my clothes for the most part but someone had to have taken them off. Whoever they were I was about to show them just how pissed I was. Those leaves coated in whatever that was eased the pain and stopped the bleeding though so whoever it was had to have been trying to help. I could reason it all I wanted but I was still upset.

I took the time to look around and realized that the roots of the trees were twisted above ground here and there. The small veins of the plants glowed with a bluish green light. The grass was neon and even the water behind me was alive with glowing fish. It must be night. It would have been dark as hell if not for all the natural fluorescence. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before deciding that I had to look for something to eat. I had water now so I might as well re-hydrate before heading out. I crawled to the water and cupped my hands to gather some. I took a few drinks and marveled at how fresh it was.

I started to get up when I caught movement in some tall bushes to my right. I scurried to my feet and stared harder until I could make out what looked to be a pair of glowing eyes hidden in the bright blue and green plants. Something was watching me. I crouched down and searched the ground as carefully as I could for a weapon. I palmed a good sized rock and held as still as I could, waiting. It shifted a little forward but it was enough for my already wired body to launch my weapon. It sailed clear over it, smashing into the tree trunk behind it. A weird sound of surprise came from it as it darted silently away, using broad feathered wings to take it up onto the boulders that surrounded the lake and decorated the shelf of land leading up to the top of the waterfall.

I stared with wide eyes and gaping mouth at the beautiful creature staring down at me. Just by the form it had I knew it was a female. She was slender and graceful in her movements when she crawled across the boulder on her hands and feet. Her body was a dusty light blue color that extended to her wings which gradually turned white the closer to the tip it was. Feathers laid like scales down her shoulder blades, the middle of her back, and then continuing onto a long tail that was the same length as her body. Brown tresses of wavy hair fell around her angular face, streaks of blue among earthy brown. Stubby black, thick, yet flat, horns curved out along her head and parted her hair to reveal pointed ears. Her sharp black nails clung easily to the rock under her and the three toed claws of her feet did the same, an extra clawed toe located at her heel further helped. They were like raptor feet but more flesh than scales. Her black eyes with golden irises narrowed as she scrutinized me, her somewhat flattened nose scrunched. She raised herself a little, like she was trying to intimidate me. Her whole underside was a lighter color than the rest of her while the back of her wings were darker. She was like a cross between a human and a bird in the most amazing way.

Did she even speak?

I opened my mouth but stuttered and then gave up. She cocked her head slightly and then descended a little down the rocks on all fours, moving like a panther, all muscle and majesty. She even perched like a cat when she sat. Scratch that, she was a mix between a human, a bird, and a cat. Her nose twitched as she scented the air and her ears perked slightly with what I hoped was interest. She spoke then, and her voice was so soothing. God, was she a siren too? I tried to understand what she was saying but it was in a different language.

"I…I don't know what you're saying," I told her, pronouncing my words slowly in hopes she would understand. She looked like she was analyzing the words before she advanced a little closer. I automatically took a step back but she swiftly closed the space between us while standing to her full height. She gently took my face in her hands and then her forehead pressed to mine. I made a sound of protest but she continued to hold me in place, a warm feeling permeating my body. She parted from me, her eyes looking into mine, before she fully released me and gave me space again. She held a hand to her head and closed her eyes, her brows creasing in what I thought was concentration. After a minute or two her eyes flicked open, carrying a kind of intelligence I hadn't seen there before.

"You're human, right?" she questioned. Whoa, if I thought her voice was great before then it was even better now that I understood her.

"Uh, yeah. You speak English now?" I asked her, wondering if all the contact was what gave her the ability. She nodded slowly and then began crawling around me, keeping her distance but still taking the time to study me. I kept her in my sights. She looked like she could do some damage with those talons, so she might be a threat, but her presence didn't scream danger. In fact, having her here was relaxing.

"Others have come here before you, lost and stranded. Until now, none have allowed me close enough to learn their language so that I can use it to speak to them in return. I had only understood it. Do you know how you got here?" she explained, intriguing me until her question brought me out of my thoughts.

"No. All I remember is being on my ship, then a storm hit, and I guess I was knocked out or something because I woke up here," I responded.

"Yes, that's usually what happens," she confirmed.

"So then you must get a lot of people here, huh?" I inquired.

"Once in a while. We've had all manner of creatures," she replied.

"We? Are there more of you? Are there people here?" I asked, hopeful that there were, even if they might not be my crew.

"I had seen a human not long ago but I haven't seen him in a while," she answered, avoiding any further questions about her kind. So maybe some of my crew have turned up, but only one so far. At least there was one other person I had a chance of finding. That was better than nothing.

"You attacked me. I was only trying to help you," she accused, a hint of hurt in her tone.

"Oh, well, self-defense came in. So then that was you who put those leaves on me," I mumbled with a shrug, glancing down at my arm which started to throb now that it wasn't covered in whatever concoction she had mixed together. She gave me a frown before she pushed herself to her feet, her odd form easily supporting her new, more human, stance. Her wings fluttered to tuck against her back. She strode past me, her tail swaying behind her. Now that I was feeling more comfortable around her I couldn't help but noticed she was bare. I averted my eyes when they fell to her ass and tried to disperse the blush that was rising. I had a feeling she might know what it meant since she had been around humans before. She crouched down and gathered the leaves then returned to me. She tenderly secured one to my arm with a bit of vine and then pushed up my shirt so that she could secure the other bigger leaf to my back. Her fingers deftly tied it at my stomach and then pulled my shirt down over it. It seemed that she wasn't flustered by nudity. It wasn't a problem for her at all.

"I can help you find the right food and guide you to a safe place, if you want," she offered.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked her. She paused and her head tilted in the direction of a barely coherent sound. Her body was tense as she listened before she returned her attention back to me.

"It's just what I do," she finally answered. She turned away and took a running leap into the air. Her wings took her up to a nearby branch where she perched effortlessly, her clawed feet gripping the branch. I jogged over to stop underneath.

"Can you keep up?" she asked me, a small smirk on her lips. I chuckled and put my hands on my hips while leaning on one leg.

"I can try," I answered, smirking back at her. She leaped from the branch and fluidly traveled through the plants, trees, and across the ground while I struggled to keep up. Half my problem was fatigue but I was also distracted by her. I skid to a stop when she began to slow down and then scaled a tall tree littered with strange flat things that looked like mushrooms growing out of the bark. I tapped one to see it was hard, not soft. I glanced up into the branches to see flashes of blue before she dropped from the tree to land next to me.

"These are my favorite. Maybe you'll like them too?" she wondered. I took one of the palm sized round purple fruits and sniffed at it first. I looked at her to see she was already biting into one of her own. She had small fangs on the top and bottom rows of her teeth. The top were slightly longer than the bottom. The fruit gave way to her jaws with ease and the juice inside welled up to drip off her hands. It looked to be nothing but a bigger sized plum to me so I took a bite too. It was crazy sweet, almost like a sugar overload.

"You have a sweet tooth," I commented after I swallowed. She nodded with a smile and took another bite.

"You have anything less sweet? Not like, bitter as hell, but just less sweet than this?" I questioned. She finished her fruit while she contemplated my question and then she lit up. She climbed back up the tree and scanned our surroundings before flying to another tree. She picked a few and I made my way over so that I was there by the time she came down.

"Try these," she recommended. I took the light green fruit that looked like an orange, but when I peeled off the skin with her instruction and bit into it, it had the insides and taste of a melon.

"Weird, but just what I was looking for," I told her. She quickly ran off to search a bush and then sniffed at the ground. Soon she was yanking at a small plant that grew from the dirt. She brought the plant to her nose then began digging. Soon she had something that was the size of a potato, but when I tried it, it had a freshness to it that a potato would never have. As I chewed I glanced to my left to see a bush decorated with berries.

"Hey, what about these?" I asked her, picking one to show to her. She hissed and smacked the berry from my hand.

"Never those!" she scolded. They looked like normal blueberries to me, but what did I know?

"These are safe though," she mentioned, passing me a few yellow berries.

What the heck?

I popped one in my mouth and grimaced. They were a little sour. She giggled at my face as she got comfortable in a patch of grass, her long tail curled around her. She had gathered a little of each fruit and vegetable she had showed me.

"So, are you an herbivore or what?" I demanded, hoping I could get some meat in my diet too. I couldn't possibly survive on just fruits and vegetables. I could be stuck here forever. It was a thought I wasn't fond of but I had to keep it in consideration.

"Omnivore, just like you," she remarked, looking up at me.

"And you're sure of this because you've helped humans before?" I pointed out. She nodded.

"Humans and many other species who've gotten lost here," she confirmed.

"Where is 'here'?" I wondered, crouching down so that I was level with her. She tensed a little and scooted back slightly but her black and gold eyes locked with mine.

"Not on Earth if that's what you were hoping," she answered seriously.

"What?" I gasped, not believing her.

"I think you would call it a different dimension," she mumbled around another bite. That piece of information blew me away.

"B-but, but how?" I stammered.

"There are many ways to fall into a different dimension. The very structure of time and space isn't perfect, as is the case with most things," she replied casually. I let myself sit on the soft grass under me in order to feel a little more grounded.

"What do you call this place?" I inquired.

"This world, Farsee, and this island, Neer," she responded.

"You didn't answer my question about whether there were more of you," I told her, crossing my arms. She sighed and stood up, turning away slightly.

"I'm The Guardian of this island. I'm the only one of my kind," she revealed, looking down with a wistful expression. Her posture wasn't as strong now. She looked defeated in a way. I stood too and raised a hand to attempt to comfort her but let it drop.

"How do you know this? Have you ever looked?" I inquired, slightly interested.

"I was born with the information, but yes, I looked as well," she answered.

"So what all does being The Guardian entitle?" I questioned instead.

"I merely watch over the island, ensure it isn't in danger in any way. I suppose aiding lost wanderers is included in there somewhere but it isn't necessary to the island itself. There had been a few who were a danger to the environment and they had to be…removed," she shared, looking at me in a way that told me they were removed by any means necessary.

"Do you remember your birth?" I wondered.

"Clearly. I hatched from my egg in the far west side of the island. As I've said before, the knowledge I needed had already been given to me," she replied.

"This is too fucking weird," I muttered under my breath.

"I also seem to gain the language of anyone and anything that comes into contact with me. I guess it's to better understand whatever shows up here that shouldn't. It's strange, but I don't think I myself have my own language. It feels as though I was just given the language of my creators," she remarked thoughtfully. Whoever they were, I added internally.

"Ok, that's nice and all, but I need to get out of here. I have a life I'm missing from, and not that I hate it here, but I just want to go home," I told her. She stood straight and tall again, that slight vulnerability gone.

"The only way out that I know of is if you find the exact point you had entered this dimension. If you find it you can pass through back to your own dimension," she explained.

"I can't randomly fall into another around here or end up somewhere else even if I find the one that'll take me home, right?" I checked.

"You came in one way and can only leave one way. There's no way you can fall into yet another dimension from here. As for exiting where you entered and getting lost, I don't think that's possible either," she assured me. Well, at least I can't get even more lost. I'm on an island, and as long as I stayed on it I wouldn't end up somewhere I didn't want to be. I still had to find that point of entry though, and that would require doing a little sailing.

"Ok then, while I'm here recovering, you mind showing me what we can hunt? I need more than fruits and vegetables," I said, looking around when I heard something move in a nearby tree. The small indications that she was scanning the area wasn't lost on me. It was actually pretty interesting to see. Her nose and ears twitched, her eyes were always on the move, and she tended to lean her body or tilt her head in the direction of a sound that interested her.

"Yes, we'll get to that, but first, we have to get to safer ground. The pack will find us if we stay on the ground all night. They hunt mostly at night," she warned. She rushed into a fast paced stride and then jumped forward to start her elaborate traveling again. I followed along the best I could. Eventually we came to a huge, smooth barked, tree that towered like a giant over everything around it.

"I nest in a hole up there. I'll help you get to the first branch but you'll have to climb the rest. My wings aren't meant for two," she explained. I nodded and she shifted closer. My breath hitched when her hand unexpectedly gripped my shoulder. I expected those sharp nails to pierce my skin but they didn't. I looked at her firmly gripping slender fingers to see her nails weren't sharp anymore. She gently pushed on me so that I would turn and then she jumped on my back. I teetered and almost fell but the way her strong hands gripped, her clawed feet took hold of my hips, and her tail balanced me, her weight wasn't as heavy as I had first thought. With her so close I could smell something floral yet earthy and warm about her.

"Relax and don't fight me," she mumbled in my ear. I nodded, my voice lost with her proximity. I wasn't unaware of her lithe form pressed to my back. Her wings unfurled and a single press of her foot on my right leg directed me to crouch. I did so, realizing what I had to do, and then jumped as high as I could. Her wings pulled us up so that my jump was higher. I heard her grunt with exertion but we reached the lowest branch.

"Start climbing. I'll make sure you don't fall," she instructed. I was glad I had done some tree climbing when I was a kid and a little more over the years. As I climbed she made sure I stayed balanced, or swept her wings through the air to push me back from a potential fall. Working together we finally reached our destination. I knelt down, tired, and she took the opportunity to climb over my shoulder and jump off. I fell over from the undistributed weight and heard her giggling at me. I groaned and pushed off the hard bark floor. I sat back with my legs stretched out in front of me while I looked around at what was essentially her home. Really it was a mass of gathered leaves, grass, some other plants I didn't recognize but had a soft texture, and a light scatter of feathers, that must have fallen off of her. It was a literal nest. She crawled in and curled up in the middle. I hadn't seen anything as cute as that. I quickly shook my head of the thought just in time to hear her calling to me.

"Are you staying out there or coming in here?" she asked, a welcoming smile on her face.

"You're just going to invite a stranger in your bed? How can you even trust me to behave?" I teased with a smirk. I expected a blush but she must not have understood what I was implying because there was no reaction from her besides a shrug.

"You don't strike me as a threat, and even though I've helped you, and I hope you take that into consideration, you can still try to harm me, but I'm much stronger than you," she reasoned. I nodded my agreement and then pushed myself up so that I could enter. The hole was snug for two but surprisingly she curled up against me as soon as I was lying down. As I already knew when she was on my back, her body was really warm. It was comforting, and she didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable too. Her tail curled over my legs and her arm draped over my middle followed by her wing.

"I guard any who need me, including those who don't belong here. My senses led me to you and I'll stay by your side until we find a way to get you home," she mumbled. She rested her head on my stomach and stretched out her legs, one joining her tail on top of my own legs.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied, unsure of how to take that. She just held me tighter and nuzzled into my shirt, a light purr rolling out from her chest. Isn't she fucking adorable? Hell, what did I get myself into? I opted to not over think the situation and just get to sleep. I held her with an arm around her back and let the other idly run over her incredibly soft feathers. This whole situation was new to me but in seconds I was asleep.

I never had as good a sleep as I had that night.

Here I was, lost in an unknown world, and I ended up sleeping better than I had in my own bed back home. Not to mention I've been here a good handful of days since I was first dropped here. I've spent the days and nights learning to survive and listening to anything Victoria had to teach me. Yeah, her real name was a mouthful to even try to accomplish so I started listing a bunch of human female names and she went with that one. It's a pretty name, and frankly, it fit her. Every day we spent mostly teaching me new things but sometimes we would plan ways to build a raft in an attempt to find that tear that would allow me passage back home.

Today was yet another day.

I yawned and stretched out, making Victoria grumble a light noise of agitation that only served to draw me closer to her. The time I've spent with her so far has uncovered a wide spectrum of sounds that were foreign to my ears before now, like when she was startled or intimidating something she hissed. Watching her hunt birds was amazing. She'd crouch in a tree, her eyes on the big blue birds with long tail feathers and rainbow beaks. She'd chatter like a cat, which was almost the same sound the birds themselves made. They'd fly closer to investigate and then she'd jump from cover, catching at least one every time. There were times she could even catch two. Then there was the purring when she was happy or content. Sounds closer to mewling or meowing also passed her lips but those were usually when she was asleep. It was all so fascinating.

I rolled over on my side, happy my back and arm were fully healed now so I didn't have to mind the injuries. I reached out and stroked down her nose, resting my finger on the soft tip that looked and felt similar to a cat's nose. It was even a little moist at times. She scrunched it and then batted softly at my hand before rolling over. Her wing spread to cover her face. I chuckled in amusement and then climbed out of the warm nest to sit on the branch just outside. I shivered at the slightly chilly morning air.

My shirt had already started to fray from the bottom and it was slowly making its way up. I had to cut my pants to shorts that ended right above the knees because they slowed me down when I hunted. My boots were something I would have loved to keep but I lost them trying to fend off something that looked, and had a bad temper, like a wolverine but had quills down its back, which, according to Victoria, could cause paralysis if pricked by them. The damn thing tried to attack me and I kicked it away numerous times before Victoria scared it away with a roar like a wild cat. It darted away, leaving me with torn boots. I would have lost my toes if it hadn't been for the steel toe in them. Now, they were propped up on the side of the nest. I couldn't wear them anymore but I couldn't get rid of them either. Those first few days barefoot were annoying but soon I got used to it.

I ran my hand through my hair and then reached for a hanging vine. I pulled one loose and broke off a piece so that I could tie my hair back. It was only getting longer and more unruly. I contemplated using the scissors I always kept stashed in my boot to give myself a haircut but I wasn't sure how that would turn out. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, just listening to the early morning sounds. She was almost undetectable when she came out to sit next to me. I learned how to listen out for movement though, and she was no different. She sat close to me and rested her head on my shoulder, her hands finding mine. She was naturally affectionate. At first it irked me and I kept pushing her away or distancing myself but now I was used to it. Her soft yet toned body gave off a kind of warmth like that of a comforting blanket so I couldn't really complain.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice never failing at gaining my attention.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just losing hope of ever getting home. Maybe I should just stay here?" I suggested, looking at her. She sat up and glanced at me, a sad look in her eyes.

"As much as I like you here, since it kind of gets lonely, you belong in your own dimension. I couldn't ask you to stay," she replied.

"Then it's a good thing I'm deciding on my own," I replied with a smirk. She laughed but shook her head.

"How about you think it through while we find breakfast? We still need to test out the raft so you shouldn't lose hope yet," she proposed.

"Fine, let's get going then," I half-heartedly agreed. This weird empty feeling settled in my gut and I didn't like it.

I couldn't possibly want to be with her so bad that I was willing to stay here, could I?

Hell no. I was just getting way too comfortable. I really did have to leave; as soon as possible. I stood to retrieve my scissors, a tool Victoria found interesting, before returning to the branch. Victoria had taken to the air so that I could get past her and she was nowhere in sight now that I was back. I kept an eye out for her while I crouched on the branch and then slid over the side to swing onto the next lowest one. With Victoria's guidance I learned to climb at a faster, yet still safe, pace. I was gaining muscle definition in all parts of my body because of how active I had to be. I'd say it was the best thing to happen to me since arriving here. Well, that and survival skills plus gaining a friend, or, companion, that was equal parts resourceful with plants as well as a deadly predator. I carefully made my way down the tree and then dropped onto the trunk to skid down it to the grassy ground. I let go a couple feet up and landed in a crouch to break my fall. Victoria swooped in to land in a tree across from me.

"I scouted the area. If we hurry we can be out of range from the pack. It seems they haven't had much luck hunting last night," she informed me. Those lizard-mutts were the biggest danger I had seen so far and I really didn't want to get anywhere near them. We both had some close calls. I nodded and ran through the foliage right under the branch she crouched on. She leaped off to follow me. I headed for one of our hunting grounds and slowed into a slow jog then stopped to hide.

In front of me was a wild boar creature. It was as tall as my hip with colors and markings like a gazelle. The horns on its head resembled theirs too. Despite the rotund shape of its body they could run pretty fast. Victoria easily outstripped one the time I made too much noise and scared it. It took off and she ran on all fours to easily catch it. The meat was savory and already my stomach was growling at the thought. Victoria, on standby, glanced at me with a knowing smile. I scowled at her but she just smiled wider and turned her attention back to our prey.

I reached for the pouch tied to my belt loop and grabbed a handful of the grain it favored then threw out a sprinkle of it right in front of my hiding spot. Its snout snuffled at the ground and led it right over. I tensed my muscles, ready to leap. With a glance at Victoria, I pounced. I made sure to stick it in the neck and then let go before it had a chance to gore me with its horns. That had almost happened before. It squealed and stumbled around blind with pain until Victoria took it down. Her nails grew to sharp points so that she could latch on and then her powerful back legs kicked to tear the creature open. It fell over and she let go so that she could stand. Her eyes flashed in the barely rising sunlight that filtered overhead. I shot her a smile that she returned before her ears pulled back and she bared her teeth, her eyes focusing on something behind me.

I spun around and then threw myself aside just in time for a hulking mass to barely miss tackling me. It was just what we were trying to avoid. Victoria hissed and swiped at it, catching it across its right eye. It hissed back, low, like an alligator, and then ended with a sharp bark. It snapped its jaws at her but she already took off into the air. She landed swiftly in front of me, defensive. It growled and turned on her, ignoring our kill. That wasn't right. We had lost food to the lizard-mutts before, and if we just let them have it, we didn't have a problem. But this one didn't care about that. It wanted us gone first.

"A rogue," Victoria muttered.

"A what?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the stalking creature before us.

"Rogues drift from the pack and like to hunt on their own. Sometimes they aren't allowed back. The ones that manage to survive on their own turn out stronger and bigger than normal," she explained. Looking at this one I could see that it was bigger. Way bigger.

"I'm guessing they also eliminate competition," I mumbled.

"Yes. They're fiercely territorial and will hunt down trespassers relentlessly," she confirmed. I groaned but jolted when the beast decided to make the first move. It charged at us and Victoria took to the air while I bolted for a tree to climb. Past experience taught me that they couldn't climb. I had to go higher than usual because of how big it was. That didn't seem to stop it though because with enough force and clawing it slowly made progress up the tree which then began to tilt with the weight exerted on it. In an effort to keep my distance I ended up jumping from the tree back to the ground. The fall winded me. It snarled a hiss and brought down the tree in its haste to get to me. Roots and dirt were up-heaved as I scrambled to get to my feet. A screech of fury overhead made me look up.

Victoria spun through the air and then dived to attack the beast snapping at me yet still out of reach. She clawed its eyes and it jumped blindly at her but missed. She flew back up and then landed on its back, talons digging in. It quickly rolled over and she leaped off so that she wasn't crushed. Its roll brought it closer to me and it must have noticed too because its nostrils flared before it lunged at me. I dodged the attack, tucking into a roll, and then stood to go for its neck. The blades of my scissors bent under its plating and broke apart, a sharp edge flinging back to cut into my palm. I flinched and rushed to put distance between me and the creature but it lunged again and trapped me under its claws, the force of hitting the ground almost knocking me out and its weight crushing me moments after. It was instantly removed when Victoria landed nearby and charge tackled the beast, sending it crashing into another tree. She then stood over me, crouched in a threatening manner.

"V…Vic…Tori," I gasped, coughing on air.

"I'll get you out of here Jade. I promise," she whispered. The lizard-mutt roared and Victoria answered it, spreading her wings then jumping at it. I could hear them fighting to the death, the beast's hisses and Victoria's growls or cries of pain. I wanted to help her, and I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My eyes fell closed and the world spiraled into silence as I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of running water. I opened my eyes to see I was back at the lake. Victoria and I took our baths and played here often enough that I knew how to get here. Because of that I also knew it was all the way in the opposite direction of where we had been.

Did Victoria carry me all the way over here?

Was she badly injured?

"Victoria?" I called out, forcing myself up but pausing when I became dizzy. Fuck, no, I had to find her. Keep it together. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself and then looked around. I found her passed out at the shore of the lake. I hastily got to my feet but fell to my knees so I crawled to her instead. Now that I was leaning over her I could see the huge gash of claw marks across her back, damaging the base of her wings. She was covered in her dark blood. Just the sight of someone so graceful and strong, torn and bleeding, struck a chord in me. My heart ached and I hoped she was ok.

Ignoring the dizziness, I stood to gather what I needed. She taught me the basics of cleaning out and bandaging wounds like she had done for me all that time ago when we first met. I cleaned her off with the water and pressed an absorbent moss to stop the bleeding. Then I mashed up the assorted plants and herbs to make the paste. I removed the moss and began slathering a layer of the paste on two big leaves which I pressed over the gashes. Once I exhausted all that I could do I just sat next to her, stroking her spread out wings. They were flecked with her blood. It had to have been a half hour later before she came around. She whimpered her discomfort and then suddenly she was a flurry of beating wings as she attempted to right herself.

"Victoria! Hey! Calm down! It's ok! It's just me!" I shouted over the loud flapping. I managed to catch her around the waist to steady her and we ended up tumbling into the shallow water. She sat in the cool water, propped up by her elbows, while I was on my knees between her legs, my hands bracing myself on either side of her. I raised one out of the water to brush at her cheek, cupping it when the panic in her eyes turned to recognition. She nuzzled my hand and brought up her own to place over it.

"Jade," she whispered in relief.

"You know, I did all that work to fix you up and you just knocked it off," I commented, playful yet a little agitated. Her rueful smile made me forgive her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just so scared and I barely got away while carrying you. I passed out once I got here so I guess I still felt on edge…" she tried to apologize, rambling in the most endearing way. I smiled, and without thinking, I leaned in to kiss her. She froze and her eyes widened. When I pulled away she looked at me in confusion.

"Is that some form of communication or-" she began to say but I just cut her off to kiss her again. At this point I couldn't do anything else. I was so happy to see she was ok that I just had to be honest with us both. I cared for her. I ignored it, denied it this whole time, but really, I liked her. Too much maybe. This time when I pulled away she gazed at me with eyes searching mine, trying to understand.

"Where I come from, that's called a kiss. We use it to show each other that we like them. It's a form of affection," I explained, leaning in to rest my forehead on hers. She grinned and touched her nose to mine, that cute purr gaining strength.

"Oh, um, I've never felt like this before. It feels good but I just don't know what to do," she admitted. I smirked and took her face between my hands.

"Then I guess…just do what feels right," I muttered. She locked eyes with me and her arms wrapped loosely around my neck. She pulled me into another kiss, and this time, I deepened it. My tongue slipped into her mouth and her own was quick to reciprocate. She was a fast learner. I groaned when I allowed her into my mouth. She stroked my tongue one last time before breaking off the kiss. She was breathing a little fast and so was I. She touched her lips with an expression between curious and confused but then she looked at me. I knew I was flushed and she could probably see the desire in my eyes even if she didn't know what it meant.

"W-what was  **that**?" she panted. I was pretty sure she was referring to what she had felt this time. I laughed and pulled her into a gentle hug, mindful of her back.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't a bad thing. It felt good, right?" I answered. She nodded.

"Did you feel the same?" she asked, reclining in the water again. I looked down at her, realizing just how close we were and our position. I cleared my throat and then brought my eyes to hers with some difficulty.

"Yeah, I did," I responded resolutely. She smiled and I returned it before helping her to her feet. She tucked her wings in slowly and grimaced at the movement. I held her close and allowed my hands to find her waist, smoothing circles into her skin in an effort to help her relax. She tucked her head under my chin to rest against my chest and her arms wrapped around me. We stood there in silence, just enjoying the embrace, when a rumbling sound overhead parted us.

"It's going to rain," she stated, looking up at the sky. Her nostrils flared like she could smell the oncoming storm, and maybe she could, but I was more interested in the way her features shifted and moved. She was very animated and expressive; especially her eyebrows. I smiled crookedly and then kissed her nose.

"What was that for?" she inquired, pulling away a little.

"Because your expressions are cute," I blurted out, my eyes widening and a gasp leaving my mouth. I bit my lip and looked away in embarrassment.

"You know, for not being human," I tacked on, trying to recover. She didn't take offense. Her musical laugh made me look back at her just in time to receive a kiss on my forehead.

"You're beautiful, you know, for a human," she complimented teasingly. I chuckled and released her, taking a step back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. Her smile fell and she rolled her shoulders.

"Sore, and my back stings. It hurts my wings but I'll be ok," she replied.

"Let me see," I insisted, moving to see the gashes. They stopped bleeding and the paste helped them to scab up a little.

"Maybe I should put more," I suggested.

"No, I'll be fine now. I heal fast," she declined. I rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, just to make sure. She nodded and took my other hand in hers, looking over the cut.

"Let me just tend to this and then we'll have to hurry home before the rain hits," she told me. I just let her play doctor, knowing from the past that she wouldn't take no for an answer. When she was done we gathered some fruit on the way back to the tree. We would have to try and hunt again after the storm.

The rain fell in a nearly perfect sheet, the water warm yet struck with big drops. It caught us as we climbed and soaked me in seconds. Victoria had scaled up to set down our armful of fruit before she came back to make sure I was ok climbing up. She couldn't fly right now but she still had claws, which I lacked. Somehow I managed to get up though, my fingers having gained strength as well. Now that I sat on the branch leading into Victoria's home I just closed my eyes and tilted my head back. Victoria perched next to me, silent but no doubt inwardly questioning what I was doing. I opened my eyes to glance at her, ready to explain, but my words stuck in my throat. I never noticed before, but when water touched the feathers of Victoria's wings and the ones down her back, it repelled them like any bird I had seen before. She even sat in a way that used her wings to block most of the water from soaking her. Even though it was pouring, she still looked beautiful. I was sure I looked like a drowned cat.

"Come inside!" she shouted over the rain. I nodded and followed her in. Without thinking too much about it, and hoping she wouldn't mind, I stripped out of my shirt and pants. I wrung them out over the ledge and then hung them up on a vine that ran along the ceiling in the corner. I fell back into the cushioned floor and only opened my eyes when Victoria nudged me to get up.

"Food first, sleep later," she persisted. I whined but sat up to accept the fruit. She sat near me, holding her own.

"I'm glad you're alright," I muttered after a long silence. She tossed a pit outside and washed her hands in the rain before looking over at me. She smiled and leaned against the wall, her tail swaying at her feet.

"I'm happy you are too. And, um, about what you called me…" she replied, a hesitance in her tone.

"What did I call you?" I wondered, unable to recall.

"You called me Tori," she reminded me.

"Oh, yeah, well I was having a hard time breathing so I couldn't really get your whole name out," I explained, looking away.

"I like it," she stated simply.

"You do?" I inquired. She smiled softly at me and nodded.

"Ok…Tori," I agreed. At the sound of her nickname she brightened. It occurred to me that she had been the only one who I was able to get along with in a long time. Yeah, I needed her to survive, and yeah there were some things that irritated me about her, but I upset her sometimes too yet she still protected and cared for me. She hadn't abandoned me. I returned her smile and patted the space next to me. She crouched and then crawled over to curl up next to me as she always did. I laid down next to her and we settled in for the night.

That first storm had caught me off guard, but when days passed and another loomed over us, I was ready for it. Tori taught me how to detect the signs and even showed me the plants and animals that reacted to the change in weather. We made it back to shelter just as the first drops fell. She congratulated me on calculating when the storm would hit and we talked a little before we fell into our usual playful rough housing. She was adorably ticklish and I liked to take advantage of that when her strength trumped any attempt I had to win. It wasn't playing dirty, I just knew her weakness. She squirmed from my hold on her and put distance between us, moving to lean at the opening.

I was acutely aware of that bright smile on her face again. The way she casually turned away from me to look out at the rain only to glance back at me over her shoulder made me smile like an idiot. She looked so happy. I stood and made my way over to her, slowly leaning in so that she had time to pull away. When she didn't, I placed my hands on her hips.

"You know what's a great way to wait out a storm?" I questioned her, my voice low as I mumbled the words in her ear. She placed her hand behind my neck and kissed my cheek. I liked when she was affectionate. It was a good sign. We hadn't really done anything since our first kiss days ago but she was noticeably more hands on and dropped kisses to my cheek or forehead once in a while. I wasn't normally a touchy-feely person, but with her I was, and she didn't mind; especially after she was fully healed from the gashes on her back.

"And what's that?" she asked in return. I kissed under her ear then along her jawline before traveling down her neck. I nuzzled under her jaw before licking at her warm skin.

"You'll just have to trust me and see," I panted against her neck.

"Ok," she gasped as I nipped at her shoulder before biting down. She arched into me and moaned, her hands urging for more as they gripped at the back of my neck and lower back. I wrapped my arms around her and then spun us around so that I could lay her down gently, her wings spread out under her. I straddled her thigh and pressed against her with my own. Her breath hitched and she grasped at my back, her hips rising. I brought us flush together by leaning on my left elbow so that my right hand could cup her face and bring her into a rough kiss.

"Just do what comes naturally," I whispered against her lips. I couldn't help but grind down on her and moan my pleasure at the friction. She whimpered and pulled at the tie in my hair so that her fingers could tangle in my now free flowing hair. She kissed me hard and flipped us over before breaking it.

"That I can do," she growled, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses downward. My hand buried in her hair now, encouraging her, while the other ran down her body and around to rest on her smooth behind. I stroked over it before following the curve to her thigh. I stopped her at my stomach and directed her back to my mouth just as I slid a hand up her inner thigh, teasingly slow. She nipped at my lip with another growl, and I just knew this was going to be a rough ride. I could already tell.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the silence. The rain had stopped and the sun was out. Tori was spread out on top of me, curled up in a way that had her clinging to me like I would leave at any moment. I had no intention of going anywhere. She grumbled in my arms and shifted a little, then a light purr began until she had fallen under again. I smiled and stroked over her back, loving the feeling of her sleek feathers under my fingers. I started at the top of her back, just between her folded wings, and then stopped at the small of her back to then repeat the process. I felt her tail flick over my legs and her clawed toes flex. It seemed like every move she made was in response to my touch.

I thought back to just hours prior; the sound of her moans, mewls, whimpers, growls, groans, and grunts. I treated her as tenderly as I could only to realize she wanted rough. Once she had her way with me I reciprocated with more force than I had before. The evidence of that was apparent in the bite on my side and hip. I was pretty sure I had some bruises from her grip. I made sure to leave my own marks on her so I didn't mind.

The past hours were just a blur of pleasure and love. Even though she hadn't ever done anything like that before she sure seemed to know what she was doing, and with a human. I let out a content sigh, my breath blowing some of Tori's hair in her face. She groaned and pouted so I brushed the strands away with a smile. As soon as they were off her face her eyes opened. They cleared pretty quickly and then she was smiling.

"Did you get enough sleep?" I inquired, stroking her cheek.

"Yes, and you?" she responded.

"Yeah," I answered positively. She leaned in to brush her nose to mine and I gave her a chaste kiss. She embraced me and tucked her face in the crook of my neck.

"I don't know if I can let you go now," she mumbled. I ran a hand over one of her tucked in wings then trailed a finger down her back.

"I don't know if I want to go," I admitted in return. She pushed up so that she could see me better, concern in her expression.

"You have to. I don't want you to but you must. Your place is in your own dimension and it isn't right if you stay just for me," she stated. I placed my hand on her defined cheekbone and then traced over her jaw to her neck, stopping so that my hand was splayed open over her beating heart.

"You're better than anything over there. You're worth it," I told her truthfully, removing my gaze from my hand to look her in the eyes. She made a strange noise of anxiety before pushing off me to stand. I hurriedly got to my feet too, faltering a little from my sore muscles. She moved away from me to lean at the opening of the tree and I walked over to wrap my arms around her waist from behind. I wasn't as close as I wanted to be because of her wings but I could still lean over to kiss her jaw.

"Tori, please tell me that I'm yours and that I'll live here with you," I spoke softly in her ear. I didn't want to call it pleading, because I didn't beg, dammit…but I sorta was. She breathed in and then exhaled slowly.

"You don't belong here, Jade. Let's hunt and make sure you travel on a full stomach. Then we'll head out to the raft and try to find the tear again," she responded, her tone letting me know that her decision was final. I sagged in defeat and let her slip from my arms. She walked out onto the branch and then took off into the sky. I watched her dip down past the tree line and then fell back against the wall, a hand to my forehead that then ran over my face.

"What am I doing? Is she right? Should I leave?" I spoke out loud to myself. I sighed and then gathered my clothes so that I could get dressed. I glanced at my shredded boots propped up in the corner but left them there. Maybe if they remained she wouldn't forget about me. I slowly climbed down the tree and Tori met up with me at the bottom. Her hair was a little curly and shiny from what I believe was water. Taking a quick bath did sound good. Plus, I could kill some time before having to go. Without saying anything to her I began walking towards the lake. She followed a good distance from me on foot, unlike the other times she weaved through the trees and plants. It was sobering to see her so mellow.

When we reached the lake I stripped and jumped in, letting the fresh water wake me up further. I let the cool water clear my mind while I washed off. I walked around outside the water, shaking off any excess, and then found some of the moss that would soak up the rest. I pulled back on my clothes then walked to where Tori was sitting, her back to me. Her tail was always a source of movement but now it sat half curled around her and unmoving on the ground. I crouched to lay my hand on her shoulder, and at my touch, she wiped at her face. I didn't want to know if those were tears or not so I hastily about faced and marched in the direction of the beach.

As before she followed silently. We came across a young gazelle-boar on the way and Tori didn't hesitate to bring it down. We stopped to build a fire and eat before we were on the move again. The last bit of foliage was eventually pushed aside to reveal the beach. The sun was now high in the sky and I glared at it while I shaded my eyes. Tori left to uncover the raft nearby and then dragged it out to shore. Her strength showed in every line of taught muscle and I admired her while I could. She dropped the raft so that it was picked up by the incoming waves.

"Come on," she called to me, gesturing at the transportation. I grumbled but jogged over to jump aboard. I held onto the makeshift mast while she pushed it the rest of the way in. I picked up the crappy hand carved oar I made to help push it out further. Tori then flew over to land next to me, her sharp gaze scanning the horizon.

"There's only a few clouds overhead. As long as we don't take too long we might be able to find it before another storm rolls in," she remarked. I ignored her, even though with a glance at the sky I knew she was right, and began paddling. She glanced at me with a sad frown and then picked up the other oar she made perfectly to help me paddle. In tense silence we searched, but came up empty. I was beginning to get frustrated. All my thoughts kept ricocheting around my head and I had had enough.

"Why can't I just stay? Why do I have to go anywhere? Didn't any of what we shared mean anything to you at all? Because you know what that meant to me? It meant that I care about you and I don't want to go back if it means leaving you!" I shouted, throwing down the oar and rounding on her.

"Of course what we shared meant something to me! I care about you too, you stupid human! I shouldn't, but I do! That doesn't mean I should only consider what I want when you have a life on Earth! That would be selfish of me!" she snapped back, clutching the oar tightly in her grip.

"Then I'd be selfish too because I'm staying!" I screamed at her. She growled and tossed aboard the oar to advance on me but her bared teeth fell into a look of shock when her eyes took in the sky. While we were arguing, dark grey clouds had rolled in. We hadn't noticed their approach until now. A gust of wind swept us to the side and Tori was quick to dig her nails into the wood. I took a tumble but grabbed hold of the mast. The waves became turbulent under us, threatening to capsize the raft. Soon rain came down hard and I couldn't see. I pulled a small length of vine off my wrist and tied back my hair so that I could see a little better. Tori did the same before she crawled over to where I knelt.

"We need to get back or hope for a miracle!" she yelled over the winds and rain.

"You're a strong swimmer! If you want to go back then go! I'm finding this tear here and now! I'm getting out of here!" I yelled back. If I had to go then I had to go now or I wouldn't find the will to go at all. A pained expression crossed her face and she opened her mouth to say something but that was when a huge wave tossed us into the air. I tried grabbing for her but she was swept away from me. I tumbled under a riptide and surfaced to suck in air only to be pulled under again. I crashed into a solid object, and realizing it was Tori, I clung to her. I couldn't let her go again. If we were going to die here, then we died together. Another wave forced us under and then something sucked us in deeper.

I was running out of air, I was panicking, there was only so long left before water would flood my lungs. I attempted to peddle to the surface, dragging Tori along with me, when another wave shoved me forward. I hit rough sand, losing hold of her, and came tumbling out of the water to an abrupt stop on land. Darkness surrounded us and only the light of the stars and moon above gave me enough light to see Tori lying not too far from me. I crawled over to her and checked her to see she wasn't breathing. I rushed to preform CPR, pumping at her chest and filling her lungs with air, until she sputtered and coughed up the water she had swallowed. I held her steady and patted her back until she got it all out.

"J-Jade?" she whined, her voice scratchy.

"I'm here," I answered, holding her close. She was shivering. It was the first time I ever saw her shivering. I wrapped her in my arms and willed the warmth of my body into her. She curled into me while I took a look around. I couldn't believe my eyes. We were sitting on the shore of a beach I knew very well. We were in my dimension, on Earth.

I knew I should be happy to be back but I wasn't. I was far from it actually. I mean, what the fuck. It wasn't fair. I get back, only to drag Tori along. She didn't belong here at all. As much as I didn't want to leave her behind, she couldn't come with me, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let me stay with her, so we had to part. People were cruel here anyway and who knew what would happen if she was found out?

I didn't want some scientists trying to experiment on her or something!

No, this wasn't good at all. I moved to stand and scooped Tori into my arms. She cried out and her wings fluttered. I smoothed them down only to notice one was injured. Great, just our luck. I held it in place carefully, adjusted her in my arms, and then ran towards the houses. I made sure to tread as lightly as I could. I slipped down narrow alleyways as soon as I got to the streets and headed straight home at a demanding but steady pace. I couldn't be caught. It was my turn to keep Tori safe from the dangers of my world.

I was beat by the time I ducked into my parking space under my small home. I sidled alongside my car and crouched to find the spare key in the wheel well. I often needed a backup when I frequently misplaced my own. I grabbed it and unlocked the car. I set Tori inside then ran to the trunk to pull out the afghan blanket I kept in there. It was a little sandy so I shook it out the best I could then ran to the back seat to drape it over her and then tuck her in.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to her, pushing a wet strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded groggily and I shut the door, locking the car before running up the nearby stairs to my house. I looked for another spare key buried in the potted plant by the door then barged inside. It was a mess, just how it always was, but I liked it like that. At this point I was just glad I didn't share my home with anyone. I rushed into my room at the end of the hall and prepared the bed, tossing off extra pillows and folding back the thick comforter. I then ran back outside to retrieve Tori.

I held her shivering body close to me and took her straight to my bed. I unwrapped her from the now wet afghan and tucked her under all my blankets. Her uncomfortable expression lessened until it cleared away completely. I left her there, a little less on edge now that she was safely inside, and then made sure my car was locked. I came back inside, locking my door, before walking into my room. I stripped off my measly excuse for clothes and tossed them all in the corner to be thrown away later then slipped into bed with Tori. She gravitated toward me and I held her.

"Why is it so cold?" she mumbled.

"It isn't that cold," I answered, trying to understand. It hit me at that moment. I hadn't really realized until now how hot and muggy the island was. Even when it rained it was warm. Hell, I spent the whole time there with barely anything on and I was fine for the most part. I hated the cold, and I never complained of it once there. If anything, the water was refreshingly cool but that felt good at least. Having been born there and used to such a climate, being here must be a big difference for her. It didn't help that she arrived on the waves of cold water. If I really concentrated I could tell that the air here was a little dry and cool compared to her home. There was a low amount of humidity and it was in fact chilly. It was technically winter the last time I was here. Depending on the time passed, if any passed at all, then it might still be winter.

"We didn't make it back to shore," I told her, somewhat anxious about how she would react.

"What?" she replied, her eyes fluttering open to squint at me tiredly.

"We somehow found the tear and it took us to my dimension," I informed her. She sat up abruptly at that and then cringed, falling on her side.

"Careful. Easy there. Your wing must have gotten injured when the waves brought us here," I explained, running my hands through her hair to calm her. She gripped my hand in hers to stop me, and I froze, but then she directed me to hold her instead. I gathered her in my arms without a word and did as she silently asked.

"Don't worry Tori. I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you. When you feel better I'll make sure you get back home," I promised. She made a sad sound and then her hands found my face to bring me into a soft yet firm kiss.

"If I go back you have to come with me," she begged, her voice cracking.

"What happened to I didn't belong there?" I asked, truly puzzled over her change of heart.

"Jade, I can't go back without you. I don't know what happened, but I feel this…pull towards you. And any time I even think of never seeing you again I get this painful ache in my heart and I just don't think I can bear it. I care for you too much," she explained. I smiled wanly and rested my forehead on hers.

"I care for you too," I replied, glad she felt the same. She purred and closed her eyes, cuddling up to me.

"I like the sound of that," she muttered, letting herself give in to her exhaustion. I nodded and held her close.

"Me too," I confessed. I had never fallen in love with anyone before. I found the idea of it stupid and unlikely, so this couldn't be it. No one ever understood me. They didn't even try to. Sooner or later they just gave up on me and then I was left alone once more. So much so that I just gave up on ever finding that person for me.

But, could it be that the one for me just hadn't been in this dimension?

And if so, then would it be right for me to live with her there or should she stay here?

It wasn't like it would be hard to hide her…extra attributes. But the more I thought about it the more I felt she would have to change so much more if she stayed here than if I just went back with her. I wouldn't mind needing her constant protection from those lizard-mutts. I hated to think of myself as weak, but against those things, it was understandable. There she could be herself and it would only take minor changes from me. She couldn't stay here, and that was final. Once her wing healed we were going right back out to sea. I was determined to get her home, but for now, I had to sleep. So, I shifted around until I was comfortable, then drifted off.

A whimpering sound woke me up followed by a light prick of sharp nails gripping me around the middle. It shocked me awake and I searched for her hands, carefully disengaging them from my skin and then from my shirt. She tried to grab for me again and her clawed feet brushed mine. I knew if I didn't wake her up now I might get hurt. And I really didn't want to hear her apologizing incessantly. I crossed her arms to trap them against her chest and then tangled my legs with hers to hold them down.

"Hey, wake up. Tori," I whispered, leaning in to brush my nose with hers. She jumped awake and pulled away, but when she saw it was just me, she relaxed.

"Are we still in your dimension?" she asked warily.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry you got dragged into this. I swear, I'll get you back home, ok?" I reminded her, determined.

"Ok…" she whispered, almost too low to hear.

"Tori? Isn't that what you want?" I replied, laying a hand on the side of her face. She placed her hand over mine and closed her eyes.

"Yes, but I…never mind," she began, but dismissed her train of thought.

"No, what is it?" I pressed.

"You'll come with me, right?" she asked, looking me in the eyes. I smiled.

"Sure," I agreed easily. She looked surprised by my answer.

"Really?" she questioned, sitting up. I sat up too and took her hand in mine.

"Yes, really. As soon as you're healed we'll go. In the meantime, you're stuck here. I think you should stay here to avoid anyone seeing you," I answered. She nodded and then slipped out of bed cautiously. Her feet touched down on the wooden floor and it creaked under her full weight. It was weird to see someone like her standing in the middle of such a normal setting. A shiver ran through her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You wanna take a warm shower? We can cuddle up afterwards. It'll help," I suggested, getting out of bed too.

"A shower?" she repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you," I said, taking her by the hand and directing her into the bathroom. I prepared the shower while she looked around at everything. When the water came on her ears flicked and she crouched a little.

"How are you getting water?" she asked, stepping closer.

"These pipes bring water from the source. We don't bathe in lakes or wait for rain. Actually, rain is avoided here and lakes are just a means of fun," I explained. Her brows furrowed at that but she didn't have anything more to say. I gestured for her to get in and she did so. A long purr rumbled from her when she ducked under the warm water.

"I can get us something to eat so that it'll be ready by the time you get out," I offered.

"Don't be silly Jade. You can't go hunting alone," she replied. I laughed and leaned against the counter.

"We don't hunt here. All our food is gathered for us. We buy it at stores and then take it home to put it away until we want it," I elucidated.

"Oh, ok then," she said with a nod. I could still see the confusion in her expression but she dropped it and returned to enjoying the warm water. I chuckled and shut the sliding door of the shower before walking out to prepare something to eat. For Tori I just grabbed some fruit and cooked a steak. It was the closest to what she normally ate. As for me I made coffee first. Man, I'll miss coffee. I followed that with a quickly made omelet stuffed full of mushrooms, sausage, cheese, and ham which I scarfed down. We had eggs over there but they didn't taste the same and we were often chased away by angry birds. The eggs weren't even that big so there wasn't a good pay out for the trouble required. I set Tori's plate on the table and put my plate in the sink. Tori came in at that moment, movements slow and cautious.

"Nothing is going to attack you in here," I assured her. She looked at me with a relieved smile before she spied the food on the table. She picked up the apple and sniffed at it then picked up the banana.

"Are these fruits?" she asked. I nodded.

"You can eat the red one as it is, but be careful for the core. The yellow one you peel. Only the inside is edible," I directed her. She took a big bite of the apple and hummed happily. She then set it down to peel open the banana. She took a bite of that and chewed with a curious expression. As she ate I left to turn off the shower since I knew she wouldn't have remembered or even knew how. She had walked out wet so I grabbed a towel on the way out.

"Here, dry off before you get cold again. I'll turn the heater up," I told her, tossing the towel on her head. She made a noise of incredulity but wrapped up in the towel.

"What's a heater?" she asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair and sniffing at the steak next.

"It warms up the house," I answered plainly while I turned the dial.

"And this is?" she continued to question, now pointing to her plate.

"Steak. It comes from an animal we call a cow. They're big white and black herbivores with horns and hooves," I answered. Tori looked from me then back to the steak before digging in. Her fangs tore into it cleanly and she licked her lips before taking another bite.

"I take that as a good sign," I teased. She nodded and ate the rest enthusiastically.

"Did you eat?" she asked through a full mouth.

"Yeah, I already ate. Now I'm just waiting for the coffee," I answered, walking over to see that it was already done. I poured a cup and dumped in two table spoons of sugar before stirring. She stood to walk over to me, clutching the towel around her.

"I don't think letting you drink this will end well. Plus, if you have a sweet tooth you won't like this. It's bitter," I told her. She leaned closer and sniffed at it anyway. Her nose wrinkled in distaste and I laughed.

"So, I'm going to take a shower too," I informed her, taking a gulp of coffee and then setting it aside. However, Tori caught me by the wrist and pulled me back towards her. I opened my mouth to question her but the look in her eyes shut me up. She leaned in and I froze until her lips found mine. She quickly deepened it, her tongue swiping at mine. When she pulled back she was contemplating something.

"It is bitter," she concluded.

"You kissed me to taste the coffee?" I inquired, a brow raised in amusement. She nodded.

"That way I didn't have to drink it," she elaborated. I smirked and pulled her into another kiss. Her hands stroked over my arms and rested at the side of my elbows while mine drifted down her body to rest at her sides. She pulled me closer and it was only at that moment that I realized that I was still stark naked. With Tori uncaring and me forgetful it wasn't really brought up. But now I could feel her front pressed to mine and a shower wasn't on my mind anymore. I pulled away from the kiss with a content smile.

"Explore or whatever but just don't leave the house. I'll be out soon," I said, slipping out of her arms. I strode to my room to get some clothes and then headed into the bathroom. It was heaven to finally take a shower with soap. I'll miss that too. I washed quickly and got out. I dried off then threw on the clothes. When I walked out I found Tori in my room, flexing her wings carefully. The right one opened only so much before she cringed.

"You really shouldn't push it," I told her, leaning on the doorway.

"It's just sprained. It'll be fine in a week," she replied. She didn't seem too concerned.

"Then in a week we'll head out," I replied. I moved toward her but stopped when there was a knock on the door. Tori instantly went rigid and then launched into my bed to bury herself under the covers.

"If that's who I think it is then there won't be any way to hide you. Let's get you dressed and then I'll introduce you as my girlfriend or something," I hastily planned.

"Girlfriend?" she mumbled, peeking out from the blankets.

"Or, um, just a friend if you want…" I corrected.

"No, it's just that…I see you as my mate, Jade. Does being your girlfriend mean the same?" she clarified.

"Pretty much," I confirmed.

"Then that's who I'll be," she agreed. I smiled and then rushed around the room to gather what I would need to disguise her. It took a little maneuvering around her tucked in wings but I dressed her in a sports bra and boy shorts that rode low so that her tail wasn't hindered. She then wrapped it around her leg and pulled on sweatpants. I gave her a loose fitting long sleeved pajama shirt to pull on. I grabbed some slippers to cover her feet then fitted a beanie on her head to hide her horns as well as pointed ears.

"I don't have anything for your eyes, nose, and teeth so we'll just have to improvise on that," I said, racing from the room when the knocking grew louder.

"Jade? Please tell me you're in there sleeping in and you didn't take that boat on that expedition you were hell bent on going on yesterday! Because the news said that ship sunk from a storm! I told you the weather would be dangerous! Please, please, answer," the sound of Andre's voice yelled through the door, pleading. Perfect. Barely a day had passed here. I could just tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. I put on my best ticked off expression and then pulled open the door after throwing the locks.

"What?" I growled, sounding just as irritated as I had hoped.

"Jade! You  **are**  here! What in the name of gravy took you so long to answer?" Andre demanded, crossing his arms.

"I was kind of busy," I hinted, smirking suggestively. He blushed and then scratched uncomfortably at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and how do I know you're not just saying that to get me to leave?" he challenged. Tori must have been listening in because she made her appearance, wrapping her arms around my middle and resting her chin on my shoulder. She nuzzled my neck, and I realized that it was a tactic to hide her features as well as back my words.

"You know I'm not used to the climate here and you leave me, alone and cold, in your bed. Come lay down, Jade," she mumbled, kissing my neck now. I bit my lip, trying not to be as affected as I really was.

And was that an accent? Did she always have that?

Whatever that was, it helped cover for her. Andre's brows rose and he averted his eyes.

"I should have known you would disagree with me just to mess with me and then spend the night having fun while I worried over you," he grumbled. I laughed and slung an arm over Tori, pulling her close to continue to hide her yet carry on the act.

"Yep, you should have. Now how about you leave so I can continue my morning with my girlfriend without any more interruptions," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get lost. But seriously, hold off on those sailing trips until the storms pass. I really was worried," he responded. I nodded and offered him a thankful smile. If anyone could deal with me longer than anyone else here than it was him. He had his limit, but it took longer to reach it than it did others.

"Thanks Andre. I'll see you around," I replied honestly. It hurt a little to act like we would see each other again when I planned to be gone in a week but it had to be done.

"See you," he answered, waving. He took the stairs down and then disappeared around the corner. I shut the door and Tori sighed to her relief.

"You were great. Distracting, but great," I complimented her, pulling off the beanie so that I could run a hand through her silky hair. She grinned and basked in my touch, pressing into my hand. I kissed her forehead and then returned to the kitchen to get my cup of coffee. I directed her to the living room where I took a seat. Tori began pulling off each article of clothing, but I stopped her at the undergarments.

"Please spare me," I playfully requested. She giggled but nodded and curled up next to me. We sat together watching TV. Once in a while she would question what was happening and I explained the best I could. She probably thought humans were weird. When she finally said so I just agreed with her. We watched two movies and ate again before heading to bed. We had a long week ahead of us, and despite living days, maybe months, in the wilderness of an unknown dimension, I still had to show up for work like I hadn't in order for my plan to work. I made sure Tori was safe and secure before heading out. When I got there I was praised for ditching for once. Had I went on the expedition, they were sure I would have been dead by now. Little did they know that I had been on that ship, but I hadn't died, I was just lost for who knew how long.

The following week was pretty normal for me, but with the exception of Tori constantly questioning things. She had no clue how things worked here and she didn't try to understand. She just accepted it for what it was and moved on. I did the same when I first arrived on the jungle enshrouded island that she called home. It was hilarious when she interacted with any form of technology. The ringing of a phone scared her, music was too noisy, appliances were like magic, and she hated the car. She even hissed at it the one time I turned it on. Forget riding in it. She refused. It was cute in a way to see her so thrown off, but the moment I reassured her nothing was dangerous, she was back to a more calm state.

I made sure to check her wing every now and again. Slowly but surely it was getting better. She stretched her wings daily and flew through the rooms with precise accuracy the more time passed. She wasn't lying when she said she would be fine in a week. I made deliberate plans to catch the next ship heading out for another attempt and made sure everyone knew. Whether it sunk in a storm or not they could always assume I disappeared, and that that had something to do with it. Either way, I was leaving for good. I spent my last day with Andre, the only person I ever considered a friend. He dropped me off at home and told me he wanted to properly meet Tori. I agreed, but deep down I was cringing. He never would, and soon, I'd be gone too.

The day of the trip I concealed Tori to the best of my ability. I knew someone, an old acquaintance named Cat, who did movie worthy make-up. I had her teach me how to apply prosthetics and I practiced on Tori until her nose came out just right. More make-up gave her a human skin color and contacts covered her eyes. She hated it but accepted that it was the only way to keep a low profile. A more stylized beanie and loose but complimenting clothes scheme covered the rest. She honestly looked like a cross between a hipster and a skater. I couldn't even recognize her or tell that anything was different about her. It looked good on her though. Different, but good.

Now that she was all wrapped up, Tori had a permanent scowl of discomfort on her face. I only laughed, amused at her peeved state. To top it all off we had to take my car so that didn't help matters. She growled low the whole way and dug her sharp nails into anything she could grab a hold of. By the time we were on the ship, with her as my guest, she seemed a little more relaxed; but what did I know? Maybe it wasn't the most ideal place for her but it was probably better than being in the car. At least she was out in the open now with the sea breeze cool on our faces. It ruffled my hair and I pushed it out of my face while I stood next to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine.

"I would rather be flying over the sea instead of being in it or sailing over it," she replied, mildly unhappy. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We're almost there," I told her. She only nodded. This time there was no storm to sweep us away but in the distance we spotted helicopters surveying an area of open water. We exchanged looks and then glanced back at the crowd surrounding a podium. Someone was speaking but we had been ignoring them. While no one was looking, Tori hastily yanked off her jacket, shirt, and beanie. She shimmied out of her pants and kicked off her shoes then looked to me.

"Ready?" she asked, already climbing over the railing. I nodded and joined her on the other side. We both jumped and Tori caught me under my arms to fly as far as she could while carrying me. When she couldn't anymore she lowered me into the water then took off again, watching me from above. The water was cold and choppy but I kept swimming, aiming for that patch of sea that would be our gateway out of here.

"I see it!" Tori yelled from the sky, pointing ahead.

"What?! You can see it?!" I screamed back, spitting out salty water that splashed in my face.

"Yes! Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way!" she shouted, diving down to drag me from the water. I could tell she was pushing herself but she kept going until a force brought us both crashing into the waves. Tori spluttered, caught off guard, and I gripped her tight just as a wave threw us underwater. Again we were tossed and turned, confusing which way was up, before we were ejected onto a sandy surface. I hit the shore hard and landed on my back. Tori fell on her stomach next to me. I was only able to take in one breath when a small wave crashed over us. I sat up quickly, choking on the water, and crawled further away. Only the edges of sea foam reached me where I finally laid down. Tori came to stand over me, a big smile on her face. Her eyes were on the huge jungle I knew was only feet away.

"I'm home," she said under her breath. I smiled at the happiness in her tone then pushed myself up.

"Here, let me help you get those contacts out. They're probably a pain," I told her. I made sure I had no sand on my hands and then removed them, flicking them onto the ground. The ocean water had washed most of the make-up off, taking her fake nose with it, so that the light blue of her natural skin was showing through. She looked ready to burst with all her pent up excitement.

"Let's head home so that I'm up off the ground from any of those lizard-mutts before you take off. I don't want to become anything's dinner," I teased. She grinned but nodded then ran into the jungle. I jogged in after her, and in minutes, I was sweating.

"Fuck, and now I see why you were so cold," I grumbled, stripping out of my clothes. Tori laughed from her perch up in a tree. I wanted to make the clothes last as much as I could so I folded them up with my shoes and tied the bundle with some vines before tucking them under my arm. We arrived at the colossal tree that was Tori's home, and like clockwork, I began making my way up. At the top I fell into the nest but grimaced at the brittle crackle under me.

"Hmm, seems like it needs some new cushions," I joked. Tori tested it out by circling the nest, like a dog or cat getting ready to lie down. She agreed with me before launching out the opening and disappearing. I set my bundle of clothes and shoes next to the destroyed boots from before and then began pushing out the old bedding. By the time Tori came back with armful after armful of replacements, it was all cleaned out. I helped her layer it evenly, which apparently was an art I rolled my eyes at, and then we trekked to the lake so Tori could remove all traces of make-up. A water fight broke out between us. We had our fun and then I was dumping water on Tori's body to rub off the make-up from her neck because she couldn't see to get it off herself.

As soon as it was cleared away my hands ran up her toned stomach then around to her back. I pulled her in and kissed her neck. She purred, closing her eyes and tilting her head when I continued to kiss up her neck to her jaw. It felt good to be back in my own dimensional plane but with Tori there I was aware of just how wrong it really felt. It was like returning to a food I hadn't had in a long time, that I thought I was satisfied with, but really I was only content with it because I hadn't had better. Now that I had a taste of a better place, this solitude with just Tori and I, what I had before couldn't compare. I kissed Tori softly, flashing her a teasing smirk, and then left her there to climb out of the water.

"Jade," she growled, splashing through the water to catch up to me. She caught me around the waist by some boulders and pinned me against them, my stomach on the cool surface and her warm, slick, body at my back. I braced myself with my hands on the stone while Tori's familiarized themselves with my chest. I held back any sound of pleasure but gasped when her right hand fell lower, skimming over my stomach to cup me under water. My back arched and Tori nuzzled under my jaw, her purring reverberating in my own chest with how close she was.

"Thank you," she mumbled in my ear, her teeth nipping at the shell of it a moment later.

"For?" I panted out, unable to say more.

"For coming back with me. I don't know what I'd do without you," she answered.

"I kinda got attached to you too, bird brain," I teased, moaning when her hand rubbed against me, a purposeful punishment for calling her names no doubt. She pressed closer and licked up my neck painfully slow.

"Just attached?" she inquired, her voice sinfully seductive. I chuckled and pushed her hands away so that I could turn around. I pulled her against me with an arm around her waist while my other hand dived down to touch her. I could feel her body stiffen in arousal and her eyes pinned me down with her heated gaze. Her breathing was coming fast, as was mine. We were frozen in that moment, looking deep into each other's eyes, the water around our shoulders almost as still as we were.

"I love you," I stated truthfully. A warm smile curved her lips.

"I love you too," she responded, her hands moving to rest on either side of me, pressing into the rock I rested against. My left hand drifted up her body and then draped over her shoulders, pulling her into a firm kiss. She reciprocated with fervor and then pulled away with a deep moan when my other hand came to life. I watched as her eyes fell shut and her mouth parted. Her breaths became shallow the closer she was to the edge. Her hips moved with my hand and soon she was resting her head on my shoulder and whimpering her release. Her body shuddered and then she was nipping at my neck.

"My turn," she growled, scooping me off my feet so suddenly I had no choice but to cling to her, my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. She took me to shore and laid me down before clamping her jaws on my shoulder possessively and pressing her body against mine. I gasped out a moan and arched into her, but she didn't stop there. Her hand found its way between us and wasted no time giving back what I started. Her ministrations were swift and effective, bringing me over the edge to bliss in minutes. I dug my nails in her shoulders while the last tremors left my body and then I practically melted into the ground. She licked at my shoulder then kiss my neck. Another kiss to my jaw followed before she laid next to me. We took some time to catch our breath.

"How about we continue this at home?" I suggested, panting out the words as I turned my head to look at her. She readily agreed so we gathered our minimal amount of clothing then hurried back to the tree. Not even lizard-mutts could stop me and I knew Tori felt the same. I started off climbing but Tori must have been impatient because she easily hauled me up the rest of the way, adrenaline pumping through her to make her eager. I dropped what I carried at the entrance and let her tackle me to the floor, an animalistic growl falling from her lips just before my mouth locked on hers.

She was crazed with need now, taking me hard and leaving bruises behind. It hurt somewhat but turned me on further. I treated her the same and was rewarded with arousing noises of pleasure and shouts of my name along with that unknown language Tori spoke the first time we met. Fuck, it was hot. Only when I reached my limit did Tori slow down. She looked tired but not as tired as I felt. I was wiped out. She fell next to me and held me close. Her lips brushed under my jaw and then her nose skimmed down my neck.

"You smell so good, Jade," she mumbled distractedly, her grip tightening on me. Her hips pressed into mine and I bit my lip.

"Don't get worked up again. I don't think I can help you out until I get a decent amount of sleep," I cautioned her with a sleepy chuckle. I felt her smile against my neck and then she sat up to look down at me.

"Then we can keep going after you wake up?" she asked, hopeful. I full on laughed now.

"The pheromones are completely clouding your usually leveled head. I'll need sleep  **and**  food before I can even think of another round," I told her. She didn't look pleased, her cute pout making me bring her into a chaste kiss.

"Ok then, but this time I'm going to hunt on my own. That way you won't get hurt and I can bring you dinner," she muttered, her nose brushing mine. It was such a primitive thing to say but it meant so much and I appreciated it.

"Sounds good. Can I sleep now?" I replied, blunt words softened with adoration so that she knew I was thankful. She nodded and I happily curled up in her protective arms. She dropped a kiss to my forehead and then rested her own on mine. Her purring eased me into a deep, restoring, sleep. When I woke up, whenever that was, I would see Tori again. She would be there, waiting for me. She would do everything she could to make me happy and I would return it to the best of my ability. I made a choice to live here with her, and however much time we had together, I would make the most of it.


End file.
